demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazel Levesque (Bei)
Hazel Levesque 'is one of the main protagonists in ''The Heroes of Olympus ''series and one of the heroes of the Prophecy of seven. She is a Roman Demigod daughter of Pluto and Marie Levesque, and the half-sister of Nico di Angelo. Biography Early Life Hazel was born to Marie Levesque and Pluto in New Orleans on December 17, 1928 after Marie summoned him using a spell and they fell in love. When Pluto granted Marie one wish, Marie wished for all the riches of the earth from Pluto, despite his warning that the greediest wishes cause the greates sorrows. Her mother's ambition to become wealthy later caused her grief, as Marie began to use Hazel's unique powers (which were given by Pluto to grant Marie's wish) for selfish reasons. The jewels that Hazel collected were cursed and would cause the buyers to suffer. Marie Levesque refused to admit her part in Hazel's curse and told her it was Pluto's fault alone. Hazel did not have many friends during her childhood with the exception of Sammy Valdez, whom she loved and had shared a kiss just once but after moving to Alaska, where the gods had no power, she never saw him again. Her mother became unstable because she was being influenced by Gaea and when Pluto came to protect them, he'd realized he'd lost her forever. Marie moved them to Seward, Alaska, beyond the power of the gods, despited the many protests of Pluto. It was there that Hazel was forced by Gaea to raise one of her giant sons, Alcyoneus using the precious metals that were beneath the earth on an island. Once Hazel discovered the treachery she called down her powers and destroyed the island killing her mother and herself in 1942, but stopping the giant who would oppose her father. Ressurected Life Nearly seventy years later, Nico di Angelo, a son of Hadez (her half-brother), found her in the Fields of Asphodel, and seeing that she was a child of PLuto, he brought her back to the world of the living due to the Doors of Death being open. Initially he had been there to rescue his other sister, Bianca, but he was too late as she had tried for rebirth. Once Hazel was restored to life, she began experienceing "blackouts" of her horrible past whenever she tried to think about them. Eventually, she made it to the House of Wolf and, consequently, Camp Jupiter, where she was made a guard at the entrance to the Caldecott Tunnel. The blackouts usually happened when she remembered her past or thought too deeply about her old life. Later, Hazel pulled Frank Zhang into one of her blackouts, where she replayed the time when she stood before the judges of the Underworld as they decided where she would stay. Afterwards, she seems to have no more blackouts. It was a very thankful feeling for if it happened in combat she might die. Also, PLuto had told Hazel before their departure of Alaska that a descendant of Neptune would wash away her curse. Firstly, she thought of whom to be Percy, but Frank had also been a descendant of so Hazel is not sure who it might be. Hazel had spent her time in Camp Jupiter after her long journey from the House of Wolf. She had earned her first strip, a week before Percy's arriveal, and she had gotten the chance to meet Jason Grace, before his disappearance. She also seems to have met a child ot Neptune, Pluto and Jupiter all because of her ressurected life. She is shown to have knowledge about somethings including the gods, even to go as far as mentioning facts about the most promoted gods and know that Neptune isn't a fan favorite of the Romans. She also participated in the Second Gigantomachy. Her role in it was both vital and important. Current Life Its unknown whatever happened to her. Its assumed that she either died or is living a life around mortals. Personality Appearance Relationships Romance Sammy Valdez Frank Zhang Family Marie Levesque Nico di Angelo Friends Percy Jackson Leo Valdez Powers & Abilities Demigod Powers As a daughter of Pluto, Hazel has the following abilities: *'Geokinesis: Hazel can find any underground caves, tunnels, trapdoors and change their shapes to suit her needs or destroy them. **She can also use this ability to sense and summon precious metals or materials, such as gold, silver and diamonds from the Earth. She can control tons of precious metal, as shown when she fought with the Amazons named Lulu and Doris; leaving them buried in a mountain of jewelry and when she lifted all the gold in the Gryphon's nests. *'Ferrokinesis': Hazel can sense and summon precious metals from under the ground as well as manipulate them. *'Death Sense': Hazel states she can sense death like her half brother Nico or a creature that has died like the basilisks that Gray killed. She was also able to sense Gray, an undead warrior that returned to the Earth after it had killed the monsters, before she saw it. Leo also noted that Hazel and Nico shared a look likely comparing children of Hades/Pluto "death radar" notes when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartaurus. *'Flashbacks': Hazel is able to look back at events from her life before she died. At first she is unable to control when these flashbacks would happen as they would be triggered by thinking about the past too long. Eventually she gained the ability to control them after having shared a flashback with Frank Zhang. She has some control over what she sees after this and is able to show Leo Valdez a memory of Sammy Valdez from her past, but is then taken into Leo's memory, something she didn't expect. Nico thinks this happened because of her time in the Underworld, but it is still unclear how this power works. Trivia *Because of her mother, she was born with the curse of Ferrokinesis, ability to manipulate precious metals. *Haze feels like Nice and she represent Pluto's two spheres of control: Hazel , represents wealth while Nico, represents death. *Frank, Hazel and Piper are the only three of the seven heroes to have the ability to speak French, albeit different dialects (Frank knows Canadian French, Hazel knows Louisiana French, Piper knows Euorpean French and possibly all other variations of French.). *Nico di Angelo and Hazel's mothers share a close resemblance in first names: Marie Levesque and Maria di Angelo. *Hazel's role in The Son of Neptune is vaguely similar to Piper's in The Lost Hero, as they both have a crush on a member of the quest, as well as possessing a dark secret. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Pluto Category:Roman Demigod Category:Canon Character Category:Females Category:Roman Demigods